I Will Stand By You Through Anything
by TheseWords-MyDiary
Summary: Chuck/Blair - a collection of drabbles/one-shots. I know that there are a lot of these, but I hope you'll read them!
1. Sick, Sick, Sick

**A/N - I don't own Gossip Girl!!!! **

**I told you guys that I'd make a drabble collection for you all along with the "Woah, Baby!" Trilogy, which will be updated soon, by the way! Anyway, here it is, and feel free to request prompts!! :)**

"_Most of our lives are a series of images. They pass us by like towns on a highway, but sometimes a moment stuns us as it happen and we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment – every part of it – will live on forever." ~ Lucas Scott_

It was well passed two o'clock in the afternoon, well passed the time that Blair had told him she would be meeting him for lunch, and Chuck was worried. Blair hadn't picked up her phone all day, and she hadn't returned his texts, which she always did when she couldn't get to her phone, and Chuck hadn't seen her since the night before. Blair was _always_ on time; this wasn't like her at all. He'd just gone to her dorm hall to look for her, and had even stooped as low as asking the Brooklynite, Vanessa Abram, if she'd seen her.

"Nope," Vanessa shook her head immediately. She shrugged her shoulders before going on. "Blair's usually in algebra before the rest of us, and she wasn't there today. I went to her room to tell her that she missed a big test, and she wasn't there," Vanessa rolled her eyes, "one of her '_minions_' said that Blair left early this morning, and that she didn't look happy."

Chuck didn't stick around long enough to say goodbye. He quickly ran back to the limo, and gave Arthur the Waldorf penthouse address. Missing classes was _definitely_ not Blair. Even in Junior year, when he'd told Gossip Girl about their affair and ruined her reputation, Blair Waldorf had still shown up for class. Something had to be really wrong for her to be missing a _test_, of all things. He pulled out his Blackberry, and dialed number one on speed dial.

"_Hello, this is Blair Waldorf – the one and only. Leave a message."_

"Blair, where are you? You were supposed to meet me for lunch, remember? I went to the dorms, and Vanessa said that you missed a test today? What's going on," he asked worriedly into the phone before clicking it off. It only took ten minutes for Arthur to pull up in front of the Waldorf residence. Chuck raced into the elevator, but as soon as the doors opened to let him out, he got the news he'd weirdly been expecting all along.

"Mister Chuck," Dorota called out in surprise when she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Blair here," Chuck asked immediately. He wasn't here for pleasantries. He just needed to calm the storm that had been brewing in his gut all day. _What if she left me_, was all that he could think about through all of this.

Dorota shook her head in confusion. "No, Mister Chuck. Miss Blair have class Tuesday mornings."

"Yes, but she didn't show up to class, Dorota," Chuck answered in a very frustrated tone. "Has she called you at all?"

The maid's eyes bulged out of her face in what would have been a very comedic display, had Chuck not been in such a foul mood at the time. "N-no, Mister Chuck. What did you do," Dorota asked accusingly. "You fight again? You go find her," she shouted, pointing her finger at him.

Chuck's head tipped back in defeat before he finally nodded his head. "Yes, Dorota. Yes, I'll go find her right now," he answered, turning his back on the woman who was now shouting what was probably profanities in his wake. He made his way back out to his limo, and ordered Arthur to drive passed the MET. That was when his phone rang. _Nate_ showed up on the display screen, and Chuck cursed to himself before answering. "What is it, Nathanial?"

"Uh…Chuck," Nate spoke with his usual confused tone. "Um…I just thought that you'd want to know…Blair's here, and she's puking her guts out in your bathroom right now."

Chuck's eyes widened, and his jaw set firmly. He covered the mouthpiece to tell Arthur to head home before finally answering Nate. "What? She's there? What's wrong with her?"

"_Jeez_, Chuck – grill me with the third degree, why don't you," Nate whined before thinking better of getting an attitude with Chuck Bass at the moment. "I don't know what's wrong with her, man. I asked her, but I'm pretty sure she threw a toilet brush at the door." Nate paused for affect, but when Chuck didn't seem to have any sympathy for his bruised ego, he went on. "She got here just after you went to work, and then she went into your bedroom…but now she's puking, and it's loud and disgusting. You should probably get over here _now_."

"I'm on my way," Chuck said before hanging up.

It wasn't even five minutes before he came barging through the elevator doors to his penthouse. Nate was sitting on the couch playing video games, and Chuck didn't even stop to greet him. He just went straight to his bedroom, and what he heard made him cringe, but calm all at once. At least she hadn't left him, but what the hell was going on? Chuck knocked on the door.

"Go _away_, Nate," Blair cried weakly through the door. "For the last time, pot will _not_ make me feel any better, you idiot!"

Chuck laughed quietly because he didn't know why he'd expected her to lose her biting wit in just the last twelve hours. "It's me, Blair. Let me in," he finally answered.

"Chuck," Blair called, surprise in her voice. She paused for a moment before finally continuing in an even weaker voice than before with "I look terrible, and I'm sick. You can't come in here!"

Chuck quickly felt for the key above the door, and let himself in. What he found there broke his heart. There, on the floor, with her head resting back against the wall was his girlfriend whose normally rosy skin was almost as pale as the wall behind her. She was dressed, to his surprise, in a pair of sweatpants, and a hoodie. Since when did she even own that stuff? "You always look beautiful to me, Blair," Chuck spoke quietly, sitting himself down beside her. "And if you didn't want me to take care of you, then you never would have left your own bed to come all the way across town to mine."

Blair chuckled quietly, and then leaned her head against Chuck's shoulder. "I guess you're right," she relented, closing her eyes. "Can you help me to bed, please? The world is spinning."

Chuck nodded his head, before putting one arm under her knees, and the other behind her back. Before he stood fully, though, Blair was scrambling to get back out of his arms.

"Wait," she cried, lunging for the toilet again, and abruptly vomiting into it. She moaned out in misery, and then the tears started. Blair was gagging and sobbing at the same time.

Chuck knelt down behind her, and rubbed her back. He would have held her hair back, but it was already tied behind her head in a loose bun, which was another thing Blair never did. When she was finished, and it seemed that she wouldn't start up-chucking (no pun intended) again, Chuck flushed the toilet, and then helped her stand. "You're burning up, Blair," he said with an extremely concerned look on his face. "Maybe you need to go to the hospital."

"No, Chuck, I'm fine," Blair argued weakly. "Just…I just need a cold shower or something to cool down," she said, fighting a little more desperately. She did _not_ like hospitals – obviously.

"Ok, ok," Chuck quickly answered. He lowered the toilet lid for her to sit while he turned the shower on as cold as it would go. He quickly stripped himself of his clothing before helping Blair, who was too weak to even stand, with hers.

"Why are you naked, Chuck," Blair whispered, leaning her head forward to rest against his chest and then closing her eyes. _Damn, this room is spinning, _she thought to herself. _Or is it my head?_ She reached up to touch her head. _Nope. Must be the room._

"I'm helping you take a shower, baby," Chuck answered while pulling her into the shower, and under the cold spray. She didn't even fight it like he'd expected her to. She just continued to lean against him for support while he held her still under the cold, misty water.

"Chuck," Blair finally asked after Chuck had taken the time to wash her hair, and massage some body-soap into her skin. "Can we go to bed now?"

Chuck nodded his head, and then rinsed all of the soap off of her before pulling Blair with him out of the shower. Her head was warm, but not as incredibly hot as it had been. He picked her up, letting her rest her head against his chest and then carried her into his bedroom. Chuck pulled one of his thickest long sleeved shirts over her head, and then helped her under the covers.

"Lay with me," Blair whispered, grabbing Chuck's hand when he went to walk out.

Chuck leaned down to kiss Blair's forehead. "I'm just going to get dressed, and then get something to eat and drink. I'll be back." He pulled the covers a little tighter around Blair, and then turned to leave. "Just rest."

Blair curled herself into a ball on her side, and fell asleep almost instantly. Being sick was really exhausting. She didn't know how long it was before Chuck woke her up with a tray of food. "Chuck," she whined, sitting up slowly. "I can't eat. I'll get sick again."

"It's just chicken soup, and Gatorade, Waldorf," Chuck argued right back, lifting a spoon full of the soup to her lips. "Eat slowly if you'd like; just eat it. You're scaring me, here, Blair." He gave her a look that told her he was dead serious.

Blair nodded slowly, and then opened her mouth to let the soup in. She continued to slowly eat all of the spoonfuls her boyfriend held out for her, closing her eyes against the small bouts of wooziness, until it was all gone.

"See? There you go, Blair. That wasn't so bad," Chuck said proudly, leaning forward to kiss her nose softly. "Now, I'll just put the Gatorade by the bed with a trash can, and I'll be back to lie down with you in a little bit." He left the room to put the tray down, and by the time he'd returned, Blair was sitting up enough to sip a little Gatorade. "Feeling better?"

Blair nodded slightly, and then laid curled back up under the covers. "I don't know what happened to me. I just woke up sicker than ever this morning," she whispered, settling her head on Chuck's chest. "I even missed a test this morning."

"I know," Chuck answered quietly. "Vanessa told me when I went by the dorms. Don't worry, though. I'll have the professor let you retake it."

Blair gave a small sleepy smile, and then placed a kiss on his shoulder. "Thank you for taking care of you," she whispered sleepily before closing her eyes.

"For you, anytime, Waldorf. Why don't you just get some sleep? You'll feel better soon, I promise." It was only a few minutes later when Blair's breathing evened out, indicating that she'd fallen asleep. Chuck held her close to him, and though she was sick, he couldn't help the smile that graced his features.

Blair Waldorf had come to him, wanting _Chuck Bass_ to take care of her, and he loved doing it.


	2. U Found Me When No One Else Was Looking

**A/N - This chapter takes place before the series - after Serena leaves, and when Blair's dad it about to leave her and her mom for Roman. I hope you guys like it! Let me know!! And also, feel free to request other prompts!**

**I will be updating "Woah, Baby!" very soon!! I just sent the next chapter to my beta last night!**

**DISCLAIMER:: I don't own gossip girl!! I'm just a fan!**

_"I was dead until you found me, though I breathed. I was sightless, though I could see. And then you came...and I was awakened." ~ J.R. Ward_

It was eleven o'clock on a school night, and a sixteen-year-old Chuck Bass was far from ready to sleep – as usual. _Pssh whatever…_he perfectly content with showing up to school the next morning high or hung over…or both. He just needed to wait until the rain let up before getting out of his limo (or as he liked to call it, _the Bass mobile_) and heading into one of his usual haunts for the night.

Nathanial wasn't available, _as usual_. He was probably holed up in his parents' penthouse still pining for a certain blonde bombshell who had recently left, or rather _fled_, town. Chuck's other best friend (though she'd kick his ass before admitting to it), would never be seen in the bars and clubs Chuck liked to spend his time in, and he'd never ask it of her. She was _Blair Waldorf_, after all, and the amount of innocence she still harbored was something that Chuck would never try to steal from her. It was part of her charm...at least in Chuck's opinion. She hadn't been available much in weeks, anyway. He was pretty sure that he knew why. There had been rumors circulating about a certain father who'd recently come out of the closet. Chuck wouldn't ask her about it, though. It was Blair's business – not his.

After having Arthur circle central park for the third time, Chuck finally asked him to take a drive down 82nd street, and head toward Gael Pub, where he'd likely be picking up his first lady of the night. As they passed the MET, however, Chuck noticed a small, yet familiar figure crouched down on the steps.

"Arthur, stop the car," Chuck called loudly to his driver. He pressed his face against the window of the limo to get a better look through the rain, and sure enough, he knew exactly who that was. Without a second though, Chuck reached for the umbrella that was lying across the seat, and opened the door to get out, immediately cursing himself for being so nice when his Italian loafers were soaked in a puddle. He slammed the car door, and took the steps two at a time towards the brunette on the top one. "Waldorf," Chuck called over the sound of the downpour.

Blair had seen the limo pull up, and though the tears she'd been crying should have _immediately_ stopped, she'd only found herself crying harder than before. At the sound of her name being called by the devil Bass, she didn't even look up – just continued sobbing. "What do you want, Bass?"

Chuck's shoulders drooped, and he silently cursed Nathanial (and himself) for not even _knowing_ that things had gotten this bad for her. He pulled his expensive, purple Armani suit jacket off, and draped it across Blair's shoulders. "I want to get you inside, Waldorf. It's cold out here, and you're soaked."

"I don't want to go inside, _Bass_!" Blair turned angry eyes up towards the young man, and shook her head in disdain. "I came _outside_ so that I wouldn't have to be _inside_, don't you get that? My home is a mad-house right now."

"So come to my suite," Chuck answered, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't really feel like getting drunk anymore anyway. When he got an even angrier look from Blair, he put a hand up in surrender. "I'm not hitting on you, Waldorf, and I won't…unless you want me to." Chuck had to add the last part. It couldn't be resisted.

Blair chuckled quietly at his joke, and then thrust a hand up toward him. "Help me up," she ordered – in a _nice_ tone, and when he complied, she even said "thank you." They began walking down the steps, and Blair didn't resist the arm that draped around her shoulders. It was warm, and she was cold, and she needed some kind of comfort, _finally_, even if it was from Chuck Bass.

The limo ride was silent after Chuck had given Arthur the order to take them home, and the elevator ride up to suite 1812 was silent also – aside from Blair's teeth chattering. When they arrived, Blair didn't resist the hand to hold when Chuck pulled her into his hotel suite, and she even smiled when he offered her a long pajama shirt and a pair of his rarely used sweatpants.

Chuck poured them both a glass of scotch with just a _splash_ of water. Blair was the only girl he knew who liked the same drink as him. Every other girl he'd ever been around always complained – wanting some fruity cocktail – even Serena had, but Blair never griped about it. She loved the strong taste of the amber liquid.

After a few minutes, the bathroom door opened, and Blair emerged in Chuck's clothes. She was surprised when he didn't even make a snarky remark about it. He only offered her a drink, which she took, and sipped gladly. "Thanks again for the clothes, Chuck," Blair finally spoke quietly.

"Yes, well," Chuck spoke, and then paused to take a sip from his tumbler. "I couldn't resist the once in a life time chance of having Blair Waldorf in _my_ shirt, could I," he drawled, a familiar smirk on his face.

"True," Blair agreed with her own smirk, before drowning her entire drink a moment later. She stood up, pointed a finger towards the bar. "Do you mind if I get a little more?"

Chuck stood quickly, pulling the tumbler from the brunette's hands, and shook his head. "No, I don't mind," he answered, going to pour another glass. "Just…don't drink it so fast this time, alright?"

Blair scoffed. "This, coming from the guy who _only_ drinks scotch on a daily basis."

"Yes," Chuck agreed, setting her glass down in front of her. "But that's me, and you're you." He sat down on the couch next to her again, only this time, a smidge closer. "Blair Waldorf doesn't drink her day away like I do."

"Well, maybe I'm not the same Blair Waldorf anymore," Blair answered stubbornly, reaching out to take her glass, but only taking a sip – like Chuck had asked. "It's not like anyone else ever stays the same anymore."

"What are you talking about, Waldorf?"

"Well," Blair began with a bitter tone. "My best friend just up and left…never gave me a reason why, my boyfriend never comes around anymore because…well, I don't even know why." She paused for a moment, gripping the tumbler in her hand so hard, her knuckles turned pale. "My father is gay, and he's leaving my mother and I for a male model…in France."

Chuck's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't known _that_ much about Harold Waldorf, and he definitely wasn't expecting Blair to just open up about to him of all people. "I'm sorry, Blair," Chuck said, giving the only answer he knew how. He knew how much Blair cherished her father, and he also knew how much her droned over her compared to her mother. Her mother would ruin her if given the chance, and it worried Chuck that Blair was going to be stuck in a home with _only_ her for the rest of her childhood. He knew firsthand what a parent like that could do to a kid, and he didn't want to see that happening to Blair.

"I just don't understand how it's so easy for the people I care about to just…leave me, you know?" Blair lifted her head from its position, and turned her gaze to Chuck's. There were tears streaming down. He hadn't even known she'd been crying. "Maybe there's more wrong with me than I had originally that," she admonished. "Maybe I just make it hard for people to care about me."

"Hey, hey," Chuck interrupted, shaking his head, and then scooting closer. He placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder, but then hugged her tightly when Blair settled her entire weight against him. "Serena's an idiot to leave like that, and Nathanial is probably just…going through a hard time right now," Chuck answered after a little hesitance. He knew what had happened between Nate and Serena at the Wedding a few weeks prior, but he wasn't going to be the one to bring Blair down even farther. "You know how the Captain rides him about his school work all the time."

Blair looked to be deep in thought for a minute before nodding her head in agreement. "Yeah, I guess. I just…Serena shouldn't have left me here without even a note or a warning, you know?" The brunette shook her head in disbelief. "She doesn't even care what's going on in my life right now. She hasn't even tried to contact me."

"That's because she's being stupid, Blair," Chuck answered quickly. "And on the subject of your father, he loves you, and you know that. Just because he's leaving your mother, doesn't mean that he feels any differently about you than he always has."

"I know," Blair sniffled, moving her tired body to lie on the couch, placing her head across Chuck's lap. She didn't even think twice about it. Who knows how long she'd been walking in the rain before finally settling on those steps. It'd been still light outside when she'd left her house. "You're right, Chuck. Thank you," Blair whispered, letting her eyes flutter closed after a minute.

Chuck sat shocked in his seat when Blair placed her head on his lap, but after a minute of thinking about it, he realized how deeply she wanted someone to just _be there_ for her, and if no one else was going to be nice enough to take on the job, then he would. Chuck silently vowed to himself then and there that he would talk to Nathanial about his behavior, and even if he did come back around, Chuck was going to make himself her new best friend. He wasn't going to let her become this broken again. Ever.

And so that sat that night – Blair sleeping in Chuck's lap, and him combing his finger through her head of curls until he finally fell asleep himself. The last thought to cross his mind before he finally closed his eyes was _Thank God I found her_.


End file.
